


Ohana Means Family

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [32]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Madi, Adria, and Veelu have a gift for baby Charlie for their first Christmas... which is really a gift for the whole family.Or, this is the idea that Madi had the end ofBringing Up Baby.Warning:This is very image-heavy, so it may be slow to load.  Also, the images don't seem to adjust to fit screen size, so if you're reading this on your phone or anything else with a small screen, you may need to scroll sideways to see the full image.  For that reason, I recommend viewing on a device with a larger screen to get the full effect.





	Ohana Means Family

"Now, Mom?" Madi asked. "Can I give it to them _now_?"

Clarke resisted the urge to smack her forehead with her palm, because she'd heard the same question at least five times since they'd made their way to the Big House (as they called the main farm house where Echo, Luna, and family lived, as opposed to their house, which was the Little House even though it wasn't what Clarke would consider small). Every time there had been some reason she had to say no: it was too hectic, Charlie was sleeping, it was time for presents, Charlie was eating, _they_ were eating... but now things had calmed down, and Charlie was fed and awake and settled happily in Emori's arms after a round of pass the baby.

" _Now_ you can give it to them," Clarke said. 

"Yesssss." Madi went and grabbed the slim package from under the tree, then nudged Adria and Veelu. "It's time," she hissed, and they immediately stopped the game they'd been playing to flank Madi as she approached Emori. "We have a present for Charlie," she said. 

Emori smiled. "You didn't have to do that," she said. They'd asked that no one make too much of a fuss this year, since Charlie was barely three months old and would have no clue that today was any different from any other day. Save it for next year, when at least they might like playing with the boxes. 

"Yes we did," Madi said. "You'll see."

"I can do the paper," Veelu said. "For Charlie."

"Good idea," Emori said, obviously trying not to laugh. 

So Veelu took the package from Madi and carefully tore away the paper, revealing the cover of a large, slim volume. On the cover was a picture of the entire family that Lexa had snapped (with the camera on a timer so she wouldn't be left out) the first time the entire family had gathered after Charlie's birth. In bold print underneath it read:

**'Ohana Means Family**

**By Madi Woods-Griffin, Veelu Kane-Griffin, and Adria Waters**

"We wrote them a book!" Madi said. "And Mom and Mama helped with putting all the pictures together!"

"Oh wow," Emori said. "That's amazing."

"Can we read it to them?" Madi asked. 

"Please?" Adria added.

"Of course," Emori said. The others sitting on the couch got shoved aside as Veelu wiggled herself into the small gap between Emori and the arm, and Madi sat on her other side with Adria next to her, the two of them so close they barely occupied the space of one person. 

Madi opened the book, turning it so that Charlie could see the pictures, and started to read.

* * *

You may not know it yet, but you are the luckiest baby! 

Why?

Because 'ohana means family, and wow, what a family you have!

* * *

This is your Mom. We call her Emori, but you'll call her Mom, or Mama, or Mommy, or maybe something we haven't even thought of!

She's smart, and fun, and funny, and we know that she's going to be an awesome mom. She's already practically a superhero – she does everything that everyone else does, but with one hand tied behind her back!

* * *

This is your Dad. His name is John, but everyone calls him Murphy. (That's his last name, and yours too!) With him for your Daddy (or Dad or Papa) you will never be hungry, because he is a great cook. 

He likes to pretend like he's a meanie, but really, he's a marshmallow. 

(You will need to watch out, though, because he likes to try to sneak in vegetables when you're not looking!)

* * *

This is your Aunt Niylah. She's Murphy's sister, and she couldn't be mean if she tried.

For real, she's pretty much the nicest person you will ever meet in your entire life. She is always happy to give you a hug or make you feel better if you're sad. 

Also, she is really good at giving presents. One can never have enough socks!

* * *

Some people might think that's where your family ends, but they would be wrong – it's only the beginning!

* * *

This is your Mom's best friend, Echo. She was there with your Mommy and Daddy when you were born, so she's known you for your entire life!

She doesn't always talk a lot, but if there is ever anything that she can do for someone to make them happy, she will do it. 

She runs 'Ohana Farm and makes soap and cheese from goats' milk. She also grows vegetables and hopefully soon she'll have bees for honey. Pretty cool, huh?

* * *

This is Echo's wife, Luna. She has awesome hair and smiles and laughs a lot. 

She likes to help people, and not just because it's her job. She also likes to do yoga. 

She was born in Germany (that's where she met Lexa – more about her later!), so maybe someday she will teach you German if you want. Adria only knows a few words so far, but that's okay because mostly Luna and Echo use it to say mushy stuff to each other. Gross!

* * *

Adria is their adopted daughter. She hasn't lived with them for long, but she's happy that when her mommy couldn't take care of her anymore, they were there to give her a home. 

Adria can be pretty quiet and shy, but once she gets to know you, she is an awesome friend. She loves puzzles and mermaids, and their family dog, Kodi!

* * *

The last person who lives in the Big House on the farm is Ontari. 

Ontari is Echo's sister. They don't have the same parents, but they lived together from when Ontari was little, so they're pretty much sisters anyway. (That kind of thing happens a lot in this family. You'll get used to it.)

Ontari wears a lot of black, and likes nighttime and bats and cats, but she's not a witch, we promise! She also likes Tae Kwon Do and making up dances.

* * *

On the farm there is also the Little House, where even more family lives!

* * *

This is Lexa. She has known Luna since they were little girls, when she lived in Germany because of her father's job in the Navy. 

She is going to be a lawyer and change the world. When she's not doing that, she loves doing Tae Kwon Do and taking pictures. (She took most of the ones in this book!) 

She is married to Clarke and is Madi's Mama.

* * *

This is Clarke. 

She is learning to be a physical therapist. Madi started off as one of her patients, but Clarke loved her so much she became her Mom. 

She loves art and tries to make time to draw and paint whenever she can. When you're bigger, she'll be a great coloring buddy!

She has a little sister, Veelu, but she doesn't live on the farm (yet!).

* * *

Madi is Clarke and Lexa's daughter, who they adopted when she was eight. She grew up in foster care, and she is so happy to finally have a forever home.

She likes art like her Mom, and Tae Kwon Do like her Mama, and making up stories with her best friend Adria!

Sometimes when she gets excited she gets clumsy because of the accident she was in, but she doesn't mind, because that led to her finding her family.

* * *

There are also animals on the farm! 

There are six goats: Lilo and Nani, Sully and Boo, and Ariel and Lorelei, and one horse named Firenze. There's also a whole bunch of chickens (so there's lots of eggs!), Kodi who helps watch the goats and keep them out of trouble, and Ontari's cat, Poppy.

There is also Betta, the future guide dog that Madi and her family are raising. It will be sad when they have to give her back, but it will be happy when she gets a job helping someone!

* * *

We mentioned Veelu before – she is Clarke's little sister, which makes her Madi's aunt, but that's way too confusing so we just say that they're cousins.

She is Echo's Best Smol Friend (it is her job to protect her from chocolate), and she loves reading, fashion, tea parties, and ponies! She has a room in the Big House of her very own, but she only lives there sometimes.

* * *

Abby is Veelu and Clarke's mommy (but not in that order). She is also everyone else in the 'ohana's mom if they need her to be. 

She is a doctor, so she is very good to have around if you have a sore throat or a scraped knee. She makes very good chicken soup when you're sick, and she never forgets that the most important part of first aid is the kiss at the end.

* * *

This is Marcus. He is Veelu's daddy (but not Clarke's). He has a very important job doing something for security, but we're not sure what. 

His breakfast specialty is pancakes. He likes to make them into fun shapes, like bunnies for Easter!

* * *

Officially, Grammy Lou is Clarke's grandmother (her dad's mom) but really, she is _everyone's_ Grammy, because she is the best! 

She likes to do fun activities like visits to the zoo and trips to the pool, and she is very good at cheering people on when they are doing something hard and making them feel good even if they aren't perfect on the first try.

* * *

Right now your Mom and Dad (and you, of course!) live with some friends, and they're part of the 'ohana too!

* * *

Lincoln looks like he could be mean, but don't worry, he definitely isn't! 

He is big and strong, and he likes to use those muscles to help the people he cares about with things like moving and building stuff. He went to college to learn about business, so he also helps people by working with them on how to turn an idea into a reality. 

He likes to go camping and spend time outdoors, and he'll let you climb all over him if you want to. He might even decide to let you help him work out – by using you as a weight to lift!

* * *

Octavia has big dreams and a big heart to match. She loves her friends and her brother and Lincoln best of all.

She can be fierce and won't let anything get between her and what she wants. Lucky for us, she's always on our side!

She hopes that one day 'Ohana Farm won't be just a farm, but also a place where people who are having a hard time can go to get help. She's come up with a job for pretty much everyone already!

* * *

Octavia's brother's name is Bellamy. He has a girlfriend, Gina, and they have a daughter, Persephone. 

He works for the same company as Marcus, and family is the most important thing to him. Sometimes he can be stubborn, but he always does what he thinks is right. 

He has lots of practice with helping kids learn things, because he helped his mom a lot when Octavia was little. He even helped Adria learn how to ride her new bike!

* * *

Gina is also a great teacher – which is a good thing because it's what she does for a job! 

She smiles and laughs a lot – especially when she's around Persephone, because she does lots of silly things. 

She likes to make things, like Halloween costumes and pretty much anything that can be knitted or crocheted. She even made you a Razzbaby – we mean raspberry – hat!

* * *

Their daughter Persephone – Persy for short – isn't very much older than you, so you'll probably play together a lot when you're growing up. 

She likes to help with things like folding the laundry, although Gina says sometimes her helping isn't so helpful... 

She loves running around under the unicorn sprinkler and having books read to her, and her laugh makes everyone else laugh too.

* * *

Anya is Lexa's best friend, Raven's girlfriend, and sometimes your Papa's sous chef. 

She went to school for forever to learn about history, and she is very smart about a lot of things. She is a very good friend and will stick around no matter how hard things get. She's also a great baker and knows that sometimes cookies are the best thing for a bad day.

If you need someone to listen when you're having a hard time with something, Anya will always be there.

* * *

Raven is a genius. Really, for real! 

She likes to take things apart and put them back together again, only better! (At least that's what she says. Anya isn't always so sure.) She helped come up with different things to help your Mama take care of you, because who needs two hands when you've got Raven?

* * *

Tris isn't officially Anya and Raven's daughter, but she has lived with them most of the time since she was 13, so they're basically her moms. 

She came up with a lot of the ideas for helping you Mom that Raven then helped build. She was so good at coming up with ideas that now Lincoln and Raven are trying to help her turn it into a business so she can help more people! 

Sometimes Tris doesn't always believe in herself, but we believe in her more than enough to make up for it!

* * *

Aden is Tris's best friend. 

He first became part of the 'ohana when he was a teenager. He spent a lot of time with Lexa training in Tae Kwon Do, and she became kind of a big sister to him. 

He isn't around as much because he's in college, but when he's here, he likes to spend time with everyone. Over the summer he started learning how to develop photographs in Lexa's dark room, and some of the pictures in this book are his.

* * *

And now there's you, Charlie, the newest addition to our great big crazy family, our 'ohana. 

Before you were born, we called you Razzbaby because when we found out about you, that's how big you were in your Mom's belly – sorry if we forget and still call you that sometimes! 

Having so many people around might be confusing and overwhelming at first, but we hope that this book will help. 

We want you to know that we love you very, very much. So if you ever feel sad or lonely, remember that you will always have us, and we will always be with you, because 'ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.

* * *

"The end," Veelu added as Madi closed the book. "Did you like it?"

Emori sniffed, and a quick glance around the room showed that she wasn't the only one trying to hold back her emotions. Everyone had gone quiet almost as soon as Madi started reading, so they'd all heard the story of their family. Now a box of tissues was making the rounds. "I loved it," she said. "So did Charlie." 

Charlie yawned, and Madi giggled. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

"I'm sure," Emori said. "And they'll love it even more when they're older. Thank you – all three of you – so much." She wrapped her free arm around Madi, and Veelu and Adria joined in on the group hug. They were forced to let go a few seconds later when Charlie started to fuss, and Madi came back to Clarke while the book got passed around so everyone could see the pictures.

"We did a good job," Madi said. 

"Yes you did," Clarke said, pulling her into her lap and hugging her. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"I know," Madi said, grinning. 

"And so humble," Lexa said, reaching over to ruffle her hair. 

Madi leaned back until she was half in Lexa's lap. "The humblest," she said. 

Lexa snorted. "Oh, go play," she said, pushing Madi upright. 

"Love you, Mama," Madi said. "Love you, Mom." 

"Love you too," Clarke said, hugging her one more time before letting her go. When she was settled down across the room with Adria and Veelu, she leaned into Lexa, wrapping her arm around her waist. "No regrets?"

Lexa turned so her forehead rested against Clarke's temple and the tip of her nose brushed against Clarke's cheek when she shook her head. "Never." 

Clarke turned her head to steal a kiss... if it could be considered stealing when it was freely surrendered. "Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the real book would be a lot more like a photo album, because they would have more photos to choose from, but one does one's best with what one has. Therefore, moodboards. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Also, sorry for any confusion if people got multiple notices. I ended up deleting and reposting because when I posted from draft it backdated it to the draft date rather than posting on the current date.


End file.
